Andrew Miller(Prime Earth)
"Your destiny was never to become a Constellar, However, Your Legacy was." -Lion to Andrew when he first appeared in the Tribunal History Andrew Miller is a young 18 years old man who lives in New York with his grand parents and works as an astrologist for an independent satirical News paper named the Daily Fakes. Before settling in New York and securing a job, Andrew Used to live with his father; Jacob Miller, his mother having died of a cancer shortly after his birth. Ever since the death of his wife, Jacob had dedicated his life to only two things; His son, and what he considered 'his Duty'. The crime rate of Andrew's home place was towering at the time and Jacob who used to be a police officer could not allow crimes to keep happening anymore, He was certain that his wife would've not liked their son growing in such an environment, So in order to fight these crimes that wouldn't stop, Jacob took on a mask and a vest and started to roam the streets searching for assaults that he could stop, Every morning he would come home bruised and would still go to work during the day. Worried about his father's well being, the still young Andrew Started to question his father, Jacob who had no reassuring answer decided to tell him the truth about his vigilant activities. At the time, Andrew who was no more than an easily influenced child saw in his dad one of the great heroes he adored on television, To him his father was a superhero. The Father eventually got attached to this interest his son would show in his activities, Every morning he would be granted with millions of questions about how he fights, about how villains look and about how Andrew could become a hero himself. Jacob's enthusiast for his vigilante activities quickly increased because of it, He was a hero to his son and would do anything for this image to stay, 5 years passed like this. Andrew was only 10 now and his respect for his father had never been higher, When he learned that the latter had been shot dead after trying to intervene in a robbery, He was left traumatized and shocked forever and was hit with the harsh reality; His father was just a man, a man who had thrown away his life in an attempt to be what he was not. Having lost his only legal tutor, Andrew had to change school and leave his place to go live with his grandparents in New York The first years Andrew spent at his grandparents were not the easiest, Having lost his only model and now having as authority figures people who barely had any control on him, Andrew became a bad seed. He was causing problems in his school everyday and phone calls were common issues, He would only get disciplined by his grandmother at times with the belt, but that was only if she wasn't too tired to catch onto him; This difference in age was the only reason as why Andrew didn't spend his childhood aching in pain from punishments. As he grew up and learned to appreciate what his grandparents had done for him, moving away from his father's death, Andrew became a better kid at 14, He was not the quietest by far, but he would never go out of his way to cause havoc anymore, and while 14 was a special year for his grandparents as he drastically changed in terms of personality, It is only when he turned 15 that his whole life changed. A few weeks after his 15th birthday, Andrew passed out in the middle of the class, sent in emergency to the hospital, It was found that he had had a seizure and would most likely be okay. The Next day when he woke up; Andrew was absolutely terrified; While passed out, He saw a tribunal of giant figures standing right in front of him and speaking to him. It is when he became The Constellar Of Gemini. When he had a seizure and passed out, Andrew had a vision, A vision of him in an oversaturated, colorful version of space where sounds could be heard and where no cold could be felt. In front of him, 12 towering figures were standing, Distinctives from one other. One of the figures, A giant Man with the head of a golden lion, walked forward and spoke with a voice that could dominate the skies to explain to the young man what was happening; The giants were The Beyond, beings created by a Magical energy that has always flowed within specific stars, They represented each a constellation; More specifically the constellations of the Zodiac signs, and in order to protect these magic imbued constellations, They need chosen ones called the Constellars. Constellars are mortals chosen to obtain the powers of one of the zodiac signs in order to act as their avatars and warriors. The Lion figure briefly explained the situation that was rather convoluted to Andrew; His father was supposed to receive the powers of the Zodiac but the latter declined, considering that his son would be more worthy than him of obtaining these incredible powers. As soon as he snapped out of this dream, Andrew realized that it was not just a dream as he had obtained a brand of his Zodiac Sign; Gemini, onto the back of his neck. It did not last long before the Zodiacs manifested again, it became more and more frequent and everytime they appeared, They would give him more details about his task; As months went by, Andrew chose to accept his father as a hero again and in an effort to respect the legacy he was left with, he decided to accept the duty of being a Constellar. 3 years have passed since, Andrew is now 18 and still at the beginning of his formation as a Constellar, balancing his normal life and the various challenge the Zodiacs put onto his path for him to become stronger. Personality Andrew's personality has varied a lot as time progressed but as of now, He is a determined but cynical young man. Before anything else, He estimates his father as an absolute hero and takes at heart every insult directed at the man, However he does not respect other heroes like he respected his father, He sees others as corrupted by the powers and privileges they are granted, He is a believer in "small deeds; Big consequences" And considers that even little actions can help make the world better; However his definition of justice and heroism is not the same as his father because of his distorted perception of heroes; To Andrew, True Justice is the one served by the victim and not by the law, Only the victim can know how much an event affected them and his whole process of thinking as a hero is based of that, And when it comes to heroism, Andrew considers that a hero shouldn't take pride in being grandiose or legendary, They should take pride in what they did and not in how they did it. Other than his cynical world view, Andrew is friendly to those who are friendly to him and is not afraid of engaging conversation. He never talks about his powers and barely anyone knows about them, He uses them only when necessary or when a challenge is given by the zodiacs. Powers Andrew is the Constellar of Gemini as it is his astrological sign meaning that most of his powers he draw from Gemini; The Wise Twins. Whenever he triggers his powers, Andrew enters a mental stage where he asks Gemini for powers, Gemini is a giant young man with 2 heads sealed into one, A yellow one and a blue one, four arms and four legs Depending on it's mood, either one of the heads speak. In it's calm and gentle the blue face speaks and when it starts getting over confident and display arrogance, the yellow face speaks. When wanting to use the powers of Gemini Andrew can ask either the blue or yellow face to grant him powers, like every Constellar, Depending on the amount of the power they are given, they get varying powers: - Medium Energy Powers = These are abilities that require much more than the bare minimum to be used: * '''Cloning: '''Cloning allows Andrew to create clones of himself, He can create at least 5, past that limit he is unable to keep up, Cloning walks hands in hands with multi thought, as the latter is used to give a mind to the clones, So 5 clones requires 5 thoughts stocked together and managed by only one person. * '''Split: '''Split is a variation of cloning, It allows Andrew to split his body, it is mainly used to avoid wounds, as splitting takes away all damages done if the user splits from the wound. Splitting is different from cloning, Splits share One unique mind, making them perfectly synchronize, they also share the same senses, etc, It would've them near unbeatable in close combat if the strength, stamina etc of the person weren't divided by two as well. * '''Duality: '''Duality allows Andrew to connect things together so that they pull each others through intense gravity, It is done using his palms, the left touches something and then the right touches something else, a little energy is put inside each of the things when they are touched, the energies attract each others and end up smashing into each other inevitably. * '''Rebirth from the ashes: '''Rebirth from the ashes is a simple technique that allows a clone to take Andrew's place if ever the later was to get killed, It is important that the clones are made BEFORE getting hurt thought, as clones are exact replicas of the current you. So if you are hurt and about to die and clone yourself in the hope of using Rebirth, then it won't work because your clone will be hurt as well. Rebirth from the ashes is strongly forbidden my Gemini for some reason. * '''Metamorphose: '''Allows to change shape to look like anything or anyone you've touched or seen. * '''Tempest: '''Tempest is a more elaborate version fo Air Manipulations, a more violent version, it can create much more damage and must be handled with care. * '''Arsenal of the Mad Twin, 4 Blades: '''Andrew's main offensive technique, 4 floating swords appear next to the User, the swords can be controlled by the mind of the user only but can also be grabbed, they serve as a great defense and a great offense. * '''Arsenal of the Mad Twin, The Replica: '''The Replica is an offensive technique that allows the user link their own body or the body of someone else to the body of their opponent, Whatever one body goes through, the other goes through the same, More than 2 bodies can be connected via Replica. It is limited by touch, the user must get in contact with one person with one hand and then get into contact with the following person with the other hand, and then keep alternating. If the user touch themselves with the hand that they are supposed to use next, they become linked as well, The Replica lasts shorter the more people are connected, With two people it lasts for around 5 minutes, with 4 people it lasts for 2, etc. }} - Additional Abilities= Andrew can also gather powers from Zodiacs willing to share their powers with him, So far only Sagittarius has accepted to share a very low amount of his power to help Gemini. }} Category:Legacies